


What To Wear

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed tried to give Horatio a little fashion advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Wear

Horatio walked into the bedroom whistling. He had a towel wrapped around his slim waist. He paused before his closet hoping to find something to wear that would meet his lover’s approval.

Speed could give the hosts from “What Not to Wear” a run for their money.

“You’re happy,” his lover commented from his position on the unmade bed.

“Spring is in the air,” Horatio explained.

“And a young man’s fancy turns to love,” Speed finished the quote for the redhead. He left the bed. He deliberately brushed Horatio as he walked into the closet. He came out with a light gray suit and a green shirt. He held them up to his lover. “So go with this outfit.”

Horatio pushed the clothes away. “Will you please stop that?” he growled his good mood spoiled.

“Why?” Speed asked using his most innocent look.

“That look doesn’t work for you,” Horatio countered as pulled out a navy blue dress shirt.

“Then answer my question,” Speed insisted. He returned the suit and shirt to the closet.

“Because you make me feel like Ken.”

“Ken is a blond and straight.”

“Semantics.”

“Oooo…” Speed snarked. “Ten cent word.”

“Bite me,” Horatio automatically retorted.

“Now or later?”

“Jerk.”

“But only with you.”

“Next you are going to say,” Horatio pointed out as he donned the shirt and a pair of jeans he pulled from the dresser. “I have to love you.”

Speed rolled his eyes, but didn’t push the redhead away when he pulled him into a lose embrace for a kiss.

“Don’t you?” the brunette softly whispered in Horatio’s ear causing the redhead to shiver. “You look good enough to eat.”

“Not now,” Horatio replied trying to keep his desire in check and failing. He was meeting Frank Tripp for a burger and a beer; a little male bonding between two old friends.

“I’m going to pout,” Speed said and proceeded to do so.

Horatio gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. “Poor baby.”

“Now, who is the jerk?”

“But you do love me.”

“Do I?” Speed purred.

“Why else do you put up with me?”

“You’re good in bed?” Speed hazard.

“Last night, you said I was fantastic.”

“I was exaggerating.”

“Brat!”

“I just went down in the world,” Speed quipped.

“I’d rather you went down on me,” Horatio retorted. His willpower failed him when Speed was in a teasing mood. He grounded his hips into Speed’s seeking a modicum of relief.

“You don’t have time for a mind expanding experience,” Speed observed biting his lip to keep from moaning. He stepped away from the redhead knowing that he had to be the stronger one of the two.

“New variation on an old theme?”

“Even old dogs have been known to learn new tricks.”

“You’re such a bitch,” Horatio mock growled.

“Gotta love me,” Speed lightly tossed over his shoulder as he strolled from the room.

Horatio groaned. He would teach Speed a lesson later, but first he had to make a detour.

fin


End file.
